En el amor no hay obstáculos
by ani-karen
Summary: Skipper y Marlene han sido pareja desde hace 2 años, el de la nada termina con ella, sin saber que ella esperaba un bebe de él, ella sin saber el futuro de su bebe sin un padre, se arma de valor para tener a un bebe sola, pero ella no contaba que el que ella consideraba un amigo se ofreciera para ser el padre de esa criatura, ¿que pasara cuando vuelva skipper 7 años después?
1. Dame una oportunidad

Marlene estaba mirando el cielo, ella se encontraba en el parque sentada en el césped recargada en un árbol, mientras traicioneras lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos avellana.

Marlene, estas bien-pregunto una voz masculina, ella miro hacia donde provenía la voz, para encontrar a un chico alto delgado, de hermosos ojos celestes él se hincó para quedar a su altura y la abrazo.

-Kowalski, se fue…se fue-ella comenzó a llorar en el pecho de él, mientras el, la abrazaba.

-lo se pequeña pero tienes que ser fuerte está bien no pasara nada

-kowalski, estoy embarazada… ¿qué voy hacer tengo 16 años? –dijo Marlene él se sorprendió y la abrazo más fuerte, la dejo de abrazar y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-mira hermosa yo…te amo y quiero ser el padre de tu bebe-dijo kowalski, ella miro su rostro el cual estaba serio y decidido.

No puedo, tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, además no puedo aprovecharme de tu amor por mí, para que seas el padre de mi bebe, aunque skipper se fue yo seré fuerte tendré a mi bebe y seré su madre y padre.

Mira preciosa, dame una oportunidad…yo quiero ser la figura paterna de este bebe que está en tu vientre-dijo kowalski mientras le tocaba el vientre-skipper fue un estúpido al terminar contigo, e irse solo para complacer a su padre, pero yo estaré contigo, sin importar nada.

Está bien, serás el padre de mi bebe pero, quiero que me enamores por favor-pidió Marlene, kowalski acerco sus rostros y le dio un tierno beso.

* * *

**Hola, vuelvo aquí con otro fic humanizado, soy fan de skilene, pero le quiero dar una oportunidad a marski**

**Sé que es mega corto pero es que estaba con unas amigas platicando cuando de la nada se me vino esto a la cabeza, fui corriendo a mi cuarto para escribirlo antes de que se me olvidara pero como estaba cono mis amigas no pude escribirlo mucho**

**Espero sus Reviews n.n**


	2. nueve meses

**Nueve meses después**

Marlene y kowalski son pareja después de los meses que pasaron el embarazo iba avanzado perfectamente, ellos iban con un médico, entre las citas para saber cómo iba el embarazo pudieron saber que iba a ser o mejor dicho iban hacer dos bebes; más exactos gemelas.

Ellos Vivian en la casa de los padres de Marlene, kowalski le dijo a los padres de Marlene que él era el padre y se iba hacer responsable por sus actos, además les informo que él estaba muy enamorado de ella, ellos aceptaron la relación, pero con la condición que ellos mientras fueran mayores de edad, iban a vivir en su casa.

Ellos ahora se encontraban arreglando todos los detalles de una pequeña reunión que iban a tener con los chicos; cabo rico.

-Marlene ya está todo listo a fuera, quieres que te ayude en la cocina- pregunto kowalski mientras entraba en la cocina y ayudaba con un par de cosas.

Si, por favor ,voy a llevar esto a fuera-dijo mientras salía al gran patio de la casa con platos, mientras se dirigía a una parte donde había una mesa y sillas, pero de pronto sintió un dolor horrible en el vientre-KOWALSKI YA VIENEN- grito Marlene, el salió

Pero falta, les dije que era a las 3:30 pero no vienen a las 2:00 que hay de dif…-el no término de hablar cuando, se dio cuenta de que se refería ella, se acercó rápido a ella, llamo a la nana ella, la cual le dijo que la llevara a un hospital.

**Sé que es mega corto pero es para subir algo, mañana en la noche voy a publicar uno más largo también quería informales que puede que me quiten el internet, y disculpen por los errores de autografía, espero que no se molesten, pero es que además estoy súper preocupada por los 3 fic que tengo; yo ya tengo el final de amor virtual que son como 27 cap. Y recordando un pasado llevo hasta el cap. 14 que aún no público. Porque estoy viendo unos detalles**


	3. los nombres

Kowalski llevo al hospital a Marlene la cual estaba muy asustada, Ya que con su edad sus nenas podían tener una complicación en el parto, pasaron unas interminables horas cuando el doctor salió, en la sala de espera estaban los padres de Marlene y los chicos; cabo y rico los últimos dos no sabían la verdad ellos pensaban que él era el verdadero padre, kowalski daba vueltas caminaba de un lado para otro a tal grado que podría terminar haciendo una zanja (XD).

Después de informarles el estado de Marlene les dijo el doctor que ella no podía recibir visitas por que dormía él fue a ver a las gemelas una enfermera lo llevo y se fue, el quedo solo viendo a muchos bebes pero unos les llamo la atención y vio el apellido, fue cuando supo que esas criaturas iban o eran sus hijas, las dos eran tan pequeñitas, tenían una tez blanca, muy apenas podían abrir los ojos, los cuales son un azul zafiro muy hermosos el, saco de un bolsillo unos collares que tenía un corazón, los collares eran casi idénticos eran de oro muy brillante, uno tenía grabado en el corazón la letra _M _ de Madison y el otro collar tenía la letra _ A _ de Alexis.

Así se iban a llamar las gemelas

**Lo sé ahora tengo la costumbre de escribir poco pero estoy el casa de Alicia para ustedes creo que la conocen como aliewo la cual me presto su cumpu mientras se baña para ir a trabajar (ni se preocupa por la tarea) XD **

**Bueno tengo un gran aviso la historia de amor virtual unas partes la escribirá Alicia las cuales serán cuando haiga (sexo) porque yo la verdad solo con pensarlo me sonrojo n.n y Alicia con 16 años obvio hasta se emociona (ya saben de qué) ah y aquí también habrá **

**Bye **


	4. No me interpondré

Kowalski miraba los collares, e se imaginaba un futuro con Marlene y sus pequeñas hijas, porque podrían no ser sus hijas de sangre pero él las cuidaría como un verdadero padre.

-disculpe señor-dijo una voz, kowalski volteo y enfrente estaba la persona menos esperada.

-skipper…que sorpresa verte aquí-dijo kowalski serio, la verdad él tenía miedo de que si Marlene ve a skipper ella lo deje.

-volví por unos documentos, pero me entere que Marlene estaba en el hospital y quería saber que le paso-dijo skipper, el cual no tenía idea de lo ocurrido en estos meses.

-Marlene…

-señor disculpe, la paciente Marlene quiere verlo-interrumpió una enfermera

-eh, si claro ahora voy-dijo kowalski caminando, sin importar que skipper estuviera ahí, cuando skipper estuvo solo miro a donde antes miraba kowalski.

-así que ustedes dos están juntos…Marlene yo no me quería ir de tu lado pero estaba bajo amenaza, pero ahora es tarde…ahora estas con kowalski eh incluso tienes unas hijas hermosas con él, para mí ya no hay lugar en tu vida…es mejor que me aleje y que sean muy felices-susurro skipper, mientras miraba a las bebes con una pequeña sonrisa.

**En la habitación de Marlene.**

Kowalski entro a la habitación, y miro a Marlene la cual se veía muy cansada, se acerco

-hola, preciosa… ¿Cómo te sientes-pregunto kowalski mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama y tomaba una de las manos de Marlene.

-un poco cansada y adolorida, pero fuera de eso estoy feliz-dijo Marlene con una sonrisa.

-sabes Madison y Alexia son hermosas-dijo kowalski mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

-las quiero ver-dijo Marlene mientras se sentaba y abrazaba a kowalski con una mueca de dolor.

-ten cuidado, muy pronto las conocerás-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¡DISCULPEN!-interrumpió una voz ese hermoso momento.

Hola y perdón eh tenido unos problemas, solo personas de confianza saben y creo que ustedes se darán cuenta pronto.

Amor virtual- estará un poco atrasada

Perdón enserio

Ah me equivoque en vez de poner la A puse la S ósea que no era Alexis era Alexia así que las gemelas son; Madison y Alexia

Espero sus Reviews n.n


End file.
